Detention Part 2
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Due to popular demand i have written a one-shot sequel to Detention, if you liked Part 1 you will love part 2. Smut and Fluff. Rated M for a reason. Please Read and Review Xox Brie


Hey this is for everyone who read my one-shot on Detention well this is part two :D

It's another one shot (kinda informal as well :)

Enjoy :) ~Xox Brie

I walked down the school hallway, I could feel people's eyes burning on my arse

I knew I looked hot

I was wearing black pumps, white thigh high socks and suspenders, a tiny plaid green skirt and matching with a white blouse showing off my hot pink bra

I was desperately trying to get the attention of Noel Kahn

I walked over to him, practically on him

"Hey Noel" I said as I casually leaned over his locker allowing my cleavage to be seen

"Hey Aria" he said casually, what was his problem? I couldn't help but think to myself

"So what's up, we like never hang out, why don't you come to my house later tonight" I winked at him

"Yeah I have a lot of homework"

"Okay, that's nice, so ill see you at 10pm?" I said knowing he would just come

I started walking away when he spoke up

"I don't think so Aria"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, why wouldn't he want me everyone else does

probably even that stupid new english teacher, Mr Fitz

I had been toying with him in class

FLASHBACK

it was a boring wednesday afternoon, I was just waiting for the bell to go

I had noticed the new english teacher had been giving me some more attention

I decided to toy with him, my friend Alison taught me well

It was hilarious watching him suffer

Sometimes I would just open my legs ever so slightly so he could see my panties

Every time he look he would take in a deep breath probably to try and hide something down stairs

It made me laugh every time

END OF FLASHBACK

"What do you mean you're not coming over Noel?"

"Well Aria you're nice and everything but you're not my type, too slutty and rebellious"

I was fuming absolutely fuming

I glared at him and walked away, no not this time I though to myself

I once again stopped in the hallway, walked back over to Noel

stood really close to him

And punched him right in his stupid face

"ARGH" he cried in pain and his friends who had been enjoying the show caught the sook in their arms,

I start feeling really good about myself, even though my hand is hurting like a bitch

I'm about to walk to english, I can just see him in his room, he had seen the whole charade

I tried to look him in the eyes but he would turn away, maybe he likes my outfit, I thought

just as I knock on the door Mrs Welsh stops by

"Aria, detention for the rest of the week"

"Miss, it was one punch and he deserved it"

"Yes, well I don't think you attire is entirely appropriate, do you?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into stupid english,with my stupid teacher, in my stupid school

I slumped down in one of the chairs

Mr Fitz hadn't looked up, or maybe he was having sneaky glances

"Just so you know I have detention today" he finally spoke

"cool" I said trying to not maintain conversation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went passed so slowly and as everyone filed outside to go home once again I was forced to be with Mr Fitz or Mr Charming some of the girls liked to say

he wasn't even here yet what kind of a teacher is he

obviously I spoke too soon because he literally ran in the door a second later

"Hey, great you're here" he said

"Good observation" I said trying to be rude

"Okay,why do you do this?" he asked

"Do what?"

"You know flirt with guys then treat them so badly" he replied

I do do that, I know I do, but I wasn't about to admit that in front of the mighty Ezra Fitz, I giggled to myself and sighed "Why am I so sassy?"

"Sassy? Maybe not more like rude and petulant"

I was shocked why would he a teacher even say something like that

I got up from my chair,got ever so close to him pointed my finger and said

"You have no right to say that to me!" I was pissed

"You have no right to lead me on then treat me bad"

"uhm, you're my teacher, so anything we do is illegal" he was so stupid

"This is canada sweetie, the only law is about bloody maple syrup"

I smiled to myself hmm maybe this detention won't be so bad after all

within moments we were kissing each other ferociously

I had no idea how hot this whole teacher/student fling could be

we just in his usual classroom

He hoisted me up by the waist placing me ever so carefully on his desk

I never realised how much I had wanted Ezra, until now

I could feel the wetness soaking onto my thighs

I decided to not wear any panties today, it was definitely a wise choice

every one could see my butt cheeks as I walked, I did not care

Although my friends cough **spencer** cough was not to keen on my outfit today,

she seems to think I'm rebelling against my parents but I told her I'm keen on Noel and horny

he ripped open my blouse exposing my hot pink,lacy bra,

it was one of the cool ones with heaps of padding making you like triple the size you are

I heard the buttons from my blouse hit the floor and roll uncontrollably everywhere

My blouse was now full open and he was work I had slide my skirt up my legs basically leaving me exposed, minus the bra

Ezra's tongue fought with mine in a battle of passion and domination

he moaned into my mouth, his hands at the side of my waist stroking my soft,warm skin

Things started to change which I was definitely thrilled about

he kept his left hand on my waist to support me and his right hand trailed up to my boob

Gently squeezing and pulling at my nipple underneath my bra

It wasn't long before that hand travelled down south

he tugged,pulled at my sweet spot

I couldn't help but give in to the sweet arousing pleasure

I didn't know anyone could feel this could

slowly he laid my down onto the desk, I was now lying in a bra, raised skirt and wearing nothing underneath it

my legs were in the spread eagle position (spread open)

he began cupping my breasts and playing roughly with the nipples

I think he just gave up on trying to take the bra off

luckily for him it unclasps at the front

"Here" I said and unclasped it

I have never seen anyone so excited in their life

he was so happy to finally get a look at what he had been fooling around with

IT wasn't long before he stared to move down south once again

I waited for his now familiar touch

instead I felt something else

it was warm and wet

He could certainly do wonders with that tongue

I laid on the desk while his tongue toyed with my clitoris

I couldn't stop the mini orgasm from climbing out of me

Ezra knew I was ready

He undid the last few buttons on his shirt revealing his gorgeous,muscly chest

ooh yes I could definitely get used to this I thought to myself

he undid his pants and took off his boxers setting his growing shaft free

it was time

I could feel the tip of him teasing and playing with me

I felt him at my entrance e, it only took a moment and he slide into me

I gasped at the size

it felt so good to finally have him in me

he stood against the desk thrusting into me

I could feel myself getting close

it only took a few seconds before I exploded on him

He pulled out of me and I sat up

my back was sore but it was worth it

I pulled my blouse back on

thank god no one was here, my blouse won't even close anymore

I go up to Ezra place a soft kiss on his lips

"Same time tomorrow" I ask him winking

All he did was smirk

That was all I needed

Detention will never be the same again

END

Hey guys so this was part 2 and I think this will be the end. It was a spilt second decision to write this, some people had messaged me and wanted me to continue it. So no more after this. I really hope you guys like this one-shot and please review :) ~Xox Brie


End file.
